


【性转蛋！】【VD/ND】I am your Toy your 21th Century Boy

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, VD背景下的ND, 作死后性转的蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 被恶魔下咒性转的蛋！肉！！！！估计分上下两篇，第一篇是ND，第二篇是VD！！！崽是蛋生的！！！！肉是bg肉





	【性转蛋！】【VD/ND】I am your Toy your 21th Century Boy

I am your Toy your 21th Century Boy

以前这里有这么潮湿吗？尼禄不太适应地挠挠头发，他最近总觉得浑身都黏糊糊、汗津津的，那不是夏天该有窒闷，就像是有一股浓烈又潮湿的气息轻巧而富有节奏地抚摸着他的身体，可明明外墙壁上的红色苔藓都已经在烈日的逼灼下奄奄一息了。

“尼禄！”浴室外有个人在不耐烦地叫喊着，“你好了吗！”

男孩愤愤地把身上的水珠擦干净，干燥的浴巾因此而迅速变得湿润，而出于感慨同样不知名的焦躁的境遇，男孩用手掌舀起一捧水往那片濒死的红苔浇过去。

“该死的天气！”他小声说。

还有该死的但丁。尼禄深呼吸，打开浴室门。唔，一切都是他的错。

“男孩，你是在浴室做什么害怕家长发现的事情吗？”门口站着一个只穿着天蓝色的真丝衬衣——尼禄认出那是他爸的，他叔叔一向不热衷于这种柔软、易折，需要精心保护的东西——和宽大的四角裤的异常高挑的白发女人。

老天啊，她甚至没扣扣子，白皙的乳房和粉色的乳头在蓝底的真丝材质间轻轻地摩擦，若隐若现。

该死的但丁。尼禄慌乱地在心底大声咒骂，然而却只能转身偏过头把他的“叔叔”推进浴室。

“我给你放好水了。”

“哦，我亲爱的侄子，”女人说，“你最近有点体贴过头了，这会让你叔叔我想念做‘女人’的时候的。”

她笑得肆无忌惮，说真的，有女人会这么笑吗？尼禄不清楚，在保守教会长大的桀骜男孩除了他温柔不失坚韧的姐姐以及严厉并兼和蔼的兄长没接触过太多人群。

但是，但丁并不是女人。尼禄在心底安慰自己，这一切很快就会过去了。那个对但丁下咒语的恶趣味的大恶魔已经被他斩杀了，再过两周，一切都会恢复正常，而因为但丁的强烈要求，尼禄并没有通知在外做保镖委托为期一个月的维吉尔。

“你知道你爸会说什么，”但丁恶狠狠地咬下一块热腾腾的深盘披萨，芝士在她的唇齿间拉长得不可思议，“ ‘愚蠢，但丁，非常愚蠢。’ ”

她学得惟妙惟肖，尼禄几乎对她感到同情了，如果不是她每天颐指气使要男孩干这干那的话。

但是他还是不得不忍受实际上能称为一种享受的视觉冲击——全部来自于没有一点做女人自觉的但丁：因为乳房过于傲人的缘故，她还不喜欢扣扣子，家里也并没有女人的衣服，所以她不得不每天穿着他哥或者他自己的衬衣和T恤还有四角裤。

因为他和他哥哥分享同一张床，自然也拥有同一个衣柜。

尼禄酸涩地想，而他只有两个周。

有人在敲门，男孩放下他正在削的土豆，他估摸着在但丁洗澡的这段时间还是足够再去趟超市，冰箱里的维也纳白香肠不太够了。他们的晚餐在预计里是土豆泥薄拍披萨，尼禄做这个很拿手，他细心地在姬莉叶的指导下练习过好多次。

尼禄擦干净手，他能感觉出那个敲门的人是真的很不耐烦。

“嗨，尼禄。”

蕾蒂非常愉快地拿着一大堆手提袋，尼禄能认出几个衣装的牌子，价格都高到令人乍舌。

“但丁呢？”

“他......她在洗澡。”

尼禄隐约能猜出她想干什么，而且她那张志在必得的脸告诉尼禄，她一定能够做成功。

“男孩，接下来会发生的事情就不太适合你参与了，”蕾蒂摘下墨镜把它随手放到维吉尔上个月购入的餐桌上，那一大堆衣装袋被她累在沙发上，大概有半人高的样子，尼禄能认出袋子的便签条上有妮可、崔西，老天啊甚至还有姬莉叶的信用卡签名，“你拿着购物袋，而我来的路上那家沃尔玛正在做大促。”

“你要怎么说服她？”他好奇地问。

蕾蒂拿起一颗苹果，把它抛到另一只手里，她耸耸肩，“我是债主，所以她最好乖乖全试一遍，否则，”她露出牙齿，然后重重地咬了上去，眯眼道，“我就告诉帕蒂他被变成女人了。”

尼禄僵硬着点点头，从现在起他是真的开始同情他的“叔叔”了。

尼禄提溜着一大袋日用品和食物回来的时候，蕾蒂整理完手机里的照片正准备离开。

“你不留下来吃晚餐吗？”

“我们要过女孩儿之夜，”女人摆摆手戴上墨镜并宣布道，跨腿骑上空荡荡的机车，显然她达到了自己的目的，“成年人版本的女孩之夜。”

“哦，对了，姬莉叶说你可以再晚一点回去，孤儿院的事情她和妮可处理得过来。”在踩下离合器前，她补充道，“别担心，我和崔西也会在那里帮她的。”

推门进去的时候，尼禄设想过很多场面，但他从来没有料到过这个。

女人正在费力地脱下她身上原本穿着的红丝绒长裙，白皙的躯体在仍明亮的阳光的映照下闪耀着惊人的光芒，那头明显经过打理的银色长发蹭过她细长的脖颈和描绘上简单但锋利的红调妆容的脸。

光滑柔软的丝绒从她裹着暗红的丝袜的匀称而修长的小腿滑下，然后被一脚踢开，滚落到绿植盆栽遮挡的阴影里去了。

她长抒了一口气，交叉起腿软绵绵地躺在沙发上。现在她的身上只剩下一整套红色的蕾丝吊袜带内衣了。她终于注意到了尼禄，然后翻身用手撑起脑袋把腿交叉后面对他，还有她潮湿的眼神和在照耀进来的阳光地下暧昧地泛光的身体。

她袒露出的一切都好像在问男孩：你为什么还不过来？

“哦，小处男，”她摩擦起自己的下巴带着点溺爱嘲笑道，“我们今晚吃什么？”

尼禄恨不得为自己旖旎的幻觉抽自己一巴掌。

他在想什么，这是但丁，他混球而又迷人的叔叔，那张薄薄的殷红嘴唇里永远说不出好听的话。

所以尼禄毫不留情地拽住但丁的细长的脖子把她摁进了沙发里，男孩能感觉到蓬勃而发的血脉在他的指尖跳动。

他现在对她做的事情似乎都能找到理由。

恼羞成怒？有一点。不堪其扰？还好。

男孩用他散发着阳光气息和毛躁躁的活力的头发轻轻地蹭过但丁的脖子，他一点也不想伤害她，因为他难过地意识到他是真的迷恋他的叔叔，而他仅仅只能拥有她两周。

可但丁，但丁没有反对她侄子的动作，反而用她修长的小腿勾住了尼禄结实的腰肢。

“你像只小狗崽崽。”

她微微叹气，然后轻轻地抓起他的头发，让他从她的脖颈里抬起头来看着自己。但丁捏着尼禄的手指让他从内裤的底缝挤进去，一边用自己的手解开吊袜带的扣子，光滑洁白的大腿从细软的红痕里剥离出来，那层薄薄的红色蕾丝勾住了尼禄的指隙，而那条柔状的带子似乎也紧紧地缠住了他的臂弯。

在但丁的指挥下，男孩甚至用单手轻巧地扯开了承托着她的乳房的胸衣。

“你好湿。”

尼禄咬含住她暗粉色的乳头，小心翼翼地用唾液濡湿它，就像她潮湿的眼神和泥泞温热的阴道浅浅地包裹并濡湿他修长的指节一样。

“你喜欢这个？”

他们会一起把一切弄得更黏糊糊、水淋淋。

但丁从唇齿间溢出一声吟哦，她紧紧地抓住尼禄的胳膊，留下一道道指痕。

“那会疼吗？”男孩揉搓着但丁的阴蒂，他能感觉到自己变得异常坚硬。他用鼻子蹭蹭但丁发红的耳廓，小声地撒娇，男孩并不擅长这个，可当面对但丁时他似乎总是能够无师自通很多东西，“我不想你疼。”

但丁摸了摸尼禄的脸颊，她能觉察到男孩几乎满溢出来的爱意，那几乎烫伤了她，让她感到措手不及。于是她拽开尼禄的裤子贴上去，咬住他的耳垂，她能感觉出尼禄在她头顶的轻喘。她的儿子和他父亲在某些敏感点完全一致，大概是遗传的强大力量？

“别担心，”她说，“我想要你弄疼我。”

尼禄闻言几乎立刻红了眼睛，他咬着牙把她放到自己坚硬的阴茎上，然后再重重地冲撞进去，像是不顾一切地想要得到和赢得什么。而但丁感觉自己被破穿、被刺痛了，欢愉和融裂一起涌上来让她不得不睁大眼睛，噎住了一样发出一声破碎的喘息。

尼禄不太懂为什么血脉罅隙里神经的苦闷般地发出撕裂的低吼，他只是不知休止地一下一下撞进但丁的身体，把她搅得只能在他的臂弯里喘息和尖叫。

他会射进她的子宫里，她知道。这让尼禄感到一丝丝紧张，而但丁试图用她已经乏力的手指抱住他毛茸茸的脑袋，然后用她温热的嘴唇一遍遍轻轻地吻过男孩的额头和发际。

尼禄想起那簇红苔，不管怎么样，它始终会干涸，除非有人愿意一直为它留着一捧水，而他似乎比那簇红苔幸运太多，所以不管在睡着前还是睡着后，男孩无法克制自己紧紧地搂住但丁的执念。

这让她想起多年前的几个充满疼痛的夜晚，男孩也是这么做的，但那时候他尚幼小，而她，她仍年青、无畏且轻慢得不可思议。

-ND部分END-


End file.
